Palermo
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Palermo |jname=ヤシオ |tmname=Yashio |slogan=no |image=Palermo.png |size=250px |caption=Palermo |colors=yes |eyes=Blue |hair=Gray |gender=Female |region=Kalos |trainer=yes |trainerclass= |game=no |leader=no |team=no |brain=no |anime=yes |epnum=XY060 |epname= A Showcase Debut! |enva=Eileen Stevens |java=Rei Sakuma }} Palermo (Japanese: ヤシオ Yashio) is a recurring character who appeared in the Pokémon anime. She is a famous producer and a former who first appeared in A Showcase Debut!. History Palermo debuted in A Showcase Debut!. She was first shown in her limousine, talking with her assistant who informed her that she would pick her up the day after. The limousine arrived at the theater and Palermo was welcomed by a group of reporters who wanted to ask her about her return to Pokémon Showcases. She refused to say anything to the press however and went straight to a private box high up in the theater to watch the tournament get underway and see if there were any talented s around. She silently watched the first round and ultimately witnessed how and her botched their performance. After watching win the Coumarine , she quickly left. That night, she was shown in a hotel room, talking on the phone with an unknown person. She informed the person on the phone that there were no Pokémon Performers that left an impression on her. The next morning, when her limousine stopped in front of a red light, she noticed Serena on the beach, embraced by her Fennekin and . She immediately recognized her as the girl who had failed her performance. When her assistant later asked her if she had spotted any talent, Palermo smiled and replied, "It's a secret." In A Dancing Debut!, Palermo watched the Showcase Rookie Class. She also made a brief appearance in Party Dancecapades!, where she talked to Aria over a video call. Upon her arrival in the Fleurrh City Showcase theater in Master Class Choices!, Palermo was approached by a man who asked her if she was interested in becoming 's producer, to which Palermo replied that she only works with people she has seen performing. Later, having watched the entire competition, she had a conversation with Amelia as she was leaving the theater. Amelia told Palermo that her performance was better than the one Serena had delivered, but Palermo reminded her that the audience had a different opinion and said that it's up to Amelia to accomplish what she wants. When Palermo noticed that Serena was eavesdropping, she asked Serena if she was satisfied with her performance, and Serena said that she had fun while performing with her Pokémon. Palermo then warned Serena that she lacks something crucial to become Kalos Queen, saying that Serena will not be able to surpass Aria until she figures it out. Palermo's next appearance was in Master Class is in Session!, where Monsieur Pierre announced she would be watching the Showcase Master Class. In the following episode, she noticed Serena had bruised her wrist while performing in the semifinals and went looking for her. She told Serena she would not be able to deliver a decent performance and defeat Aria due to her injury, but Serena told her she would not give up her dream, making Palermo remember the time she was mentoring Aria. When Serena lost the final round to Aria, Palermo approached her backstage and Serena confessed that Palermo was right about Serena lacking something crucial to become Kalos Queen. She told Palermo that upon watching Aria's performance she realized what makes Aria a good Performer, and that she will work hard to one day become the Kalos Queen. After hearing this, Palermo offered to tutor Serena. However, Serena declined the offer saying she would rather continue traveling with . Palermo decided to keep the offer open, telling Serena to give her a call after her is over. She reappeared in a flashback in Battling With a Clean Slate!. In The First Day of the Rest of Your Life!, Serena called Palermo to officially reject her offer. Palermo then suggested Serena should travel to the Hoenn region to compete in Pokémon Contests. Character Palermo is a former and a well-known producer. According to Monsieur Pierre, she has launched the career of countless Pokémon Performers. Due to her reputation as a producer, Palermo receives a lot of unwanted attention from the press. She is also sought to scout young Performers and help them achieve a successful career in the world. However, Palermo seems to prefer scouting girls that have the potential to become a kindhearted Kalos Queen, and she only arrives to the conclusion that a Performer is worthy of the title after she herself has watched them perform, rather than accepting tips from others. In her debut episode, it was revealed that Palermo had been keeping her distance from Showcase tournaments, and she was hesitant to make a comeback. Despite that, she went to the Coumarine City theater and watched the Rookie Class competition taking place there. Palermo has been shown watching several other Pokémon Showcases since then, and she occasionally comments them with her assistant. It was revealed in Party Dancecapades! that Palermo was involved in 's rise to stardom. The two have a close relationship and Palermo has stated that there will be no Kalos Queen like Aria. The two keep in touch and Aria holds Palermo in high regards as she was mentored by her while striving to become Kalos Queen. Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=佐久間レイ Rei Sakuma |en=Eileen Stevens |fi=Susa Saukko |he=אורלי קטן Orly Katan |pl=Anna Apostolakis-Gluzińska |pt_br=Unknown voice actress (XY060) Mônica Rossi (XY101-present) |ru=Ольга Зубкова Olga Zubkova |es_eu=Ana Isabel Hernando (XY060-XY101) Mercedes Cepeda (XY105-present) |es_la=Laura Torres (XY060-XY101) Unknown voice actress (XY105-present)}} Trivia * In the ian dub, her name was changed to Paloma to avoid confusion with palerma, which means fool. ** This wasn't maintained when the dub company changed in XYZ. * Palermo's hair and clothing bear a striking resemblance to Miranda Priestly, a character played by in the comedy film . Names Category:Female characters Category:Anime characters Category:Performers de:Paula es:Palermo fr:Palermo it:Paloma ja:ヤシオ zh:八汐